


Conspiracy-ville

by Mossy_Birch (Mossy_Bench)



Series: Wolf 359 shortfic [5]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Conspiracy Theories, Crack-ish, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossy_Bench/pseuds/Mossy_Birch
Summary: Eiffel knows something's going on between Kepler, Jacobi, and Maxwell, but he's unsure exactly what.





	Conspiracy-ville

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: mistaken for in a relationship

Eiffel stares down at the diagram he's drawn, and wonders how what started as slight curiosity got to this point.

At first, it was just a joke. But one shoulder-touch from Maxwell to Jacobi sent his mind into conspiracy-ville. What if?

And then Kepler said that thing, about Jacobi's 'gentle touch' - and yeah, that could have been about about anything, probably about explosives, but - what if?

And now Eiffel has got to figure this out. Is it that everyone wants a piece of Jacobi? Is Jacobi only getting it on with one of them? Maybe he's making this all up. Maybe that time Maxwell licked Jacobi's ear she was actually just whispering in it. But Eiffel totally saw tongue.

"I totally saw tongue," he says aloud.

"The last thing I want to do is encourage this," Hera says. "But it may be of interest to you - professionally, of course - that all three of them were once trapped in an elevator together for four hours."

"That is _very_ professionally interesting, Hera, thank you," Eiffel says, as he adds another branch to his diagram.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [@inconsistentlypresent](https://inconsistentlypresent.tumblr.com). Come say hi!


End file.
